Electronic messaging, such as for example electronic mail (email) messaging, has become a common form of communication. Incoming messages are typically stored in a user's inbox folder (inbox), or other message repository. Due in large part to the popularity of electronic messaging, the use's inbox continues to grow in size, such that it has become difficult for the user to find an electronic message.